An antenna device transmitting and receiving a radiowave used for radio broadcasting, a GPS (Global Positioning System), an ETC (Electronic Toll Collection system) or the like is attached to a vehicle such as a passenger car. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-78895, an antenna device is disclosed which comprises an antenna element having a thru-hole through which a power supply pin passes, the antenna element being disposed at a distance from a circuit substrate due to an existence of the power supply pin.